swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Selkath
The Selkath are a sentient aquatic species, native to the ocean-covered planet of Manaan. Biology and Appearance As an aquatic species, the Selkath are very good swimmers. While their young need water to survive, once they mature they are able to breathe air. They resemble anthropomorphic sting rays and have blue- or green-colored skin, which is patterned for underwater camouflage. Their mouths are bracketed by cephalic lobes that presumably direct plankton into their mouths. They tend to stroke these during conversation, analogous to the Human habit of stroking facial hair, such as mustaches. Their large, gullet-like throats may contribute to the sloshing gurgling sounds of a Selkath's voice. In this case, a Selkath's throat may be filled with water. All members of the Selkath race have retractable, venom-tipped claws. Similar to the Wookiees, the use of these claws in any form of combat or attack is considered dishonorable and a sign of madness; to do this is to give in to animal instincts unbecoming of a sentient species. The Progenitor is a large female firaxan shark, who is seen as something of a deity to the Selkath, and believed to be their evolutionary ancestor. If that origin is true, then the smaller non-sentient firaxan sharks must be related to the Selkath. The Progenitor has the ability to let out a sonic wailing, causing both firaxan sharks and Selkath to go insane. Society and Culture With the formation of the Republic, the Selkath did not join, but adopted a policy of strict neutrality. Many millennia later, their planet was allowed to keep this neutrality intact due to the advantageous position granted to them by their monopoly on the supply of kolto. Kolto, produced solely on Manaan, is a liquid that contains unique healing properties. When the liquid was applied to wounds it increased the healing rate, and patients can even be immersed in it in special tanks for greater effect. During conflicts, the Selkath threaten to cut off the supply of kolto, unless both sides respect their neutrality. The Selkath are extremely serious about their neutrality and will go to great lengths to preserve it. This was maintained during the Jedi Civil War. The Selkath treated to the needs of the Republic and the Sith, throughout the war. This neutral zone was maintained through strict security laws, enforced by the Ahto City Civil Authority. If either side were to break even the least of their laws, harsh sanctions were imposed, including withholding kolto or huge fines to the offending side. Individuals who disturbed the peace were often executed or imprisoned. As such, the Sith often goaded Republic soldiers into street fights, causing the Selkath to fine the Republic. The Selkath maintain only one surface settlement, Ahto City. This floating city serves as the meeting place between Selkath and offworlders, and facilitates the export of kolto. The Selkath themselves prefer to live in underwater settlements, known as 'pods'. These pods are restricted to offworlders, and little is known of them. They are filled with air, not water. The closest pod to Ahto was the Umber pod. The native language of the Selkath was Selkatha, which despite its gurgling sound, could be learned by non-Selkath. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 2D/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+1/3D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Amphibious: Selkath can breathe underwater and get a +2D bonus to swimming. When in a dry environment, a Selkath suffers a -1 penalty to all reaction skills, however, when underwater they get a +1 bonus to these skills. Poison: Selkath claws can inject venom into an enemy that does 3D damage on a successful attack and another 2D after 5 rounds. Using poison in a fight is considered unseemly by many Selkath and was outlawed on ancient Manaan. Telepathy Sensitive: Though selkath are not active telepaths, they are quite sensitive to telepathy in other species. The use of Projective Telepathy on a willing selkath receives a +1D bonus. Category:Races